It's not a Dream - KaiShin
by ijuinpurples
Summary: Kaito Kid is sick yet he still wants to continue his heist. What will happen when he collapsed after the heist in front of Shinichi? KaiShin pairing. Warning: Shounen ai and implied yaoi. Takes place after BO is defeated. Christmas special chapter is up.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan and Magic Kaito. They belong to Gosho Aoyama.**_

 **A/N: Hi, readers. This is my second fanfic and the first time I am writing shounen ai story. So, I am not sure whether this story will turn up good or not. Warning: Implied yaoi and possible grammar errors. This takes place after Shinichi defeat BO and return to his original body size. Words in italic means monologue.  
**

"AHH- ACHOO!" Kaito sneezed again for the umpteenth time today. Thanks to him accidentally tripped and fell into the cold river yesterday, he caught a cold.

"Botchama, I think it's better for you to postpone tonight's heist till you get better", said Jii while giving his young master another tissue.

"What are you talking about, Jii-chan? Kaito Kid will never back off just because he has a cold. Besides, tonight heist is going to be very easy since our opponent is that rich old man again. That bastard Hakuba is not around to disturb my plan either since he went to England to solve a case", said Kaito before he sneezed again.

"But, I am sure that the Kudo-san will be there too, young master Kaito. What if you got exposed by him and got caught by Nakamori-keibu?"

"Geez, Jii-chan. You are such a worrywart. It's going to be ok. I just need to eat my medicine before the heist to reduce my flu."

Jii sighed. When it comes to this, Kaito is as stubborn as his father when he was young. _Ohh, Toichi-sama, it seems like young master Kaito not only inherit your talents as a great magician but also your stubbornness too._ "Alright, botchama. But, please rest for now. It's my job to make sure you have enough rest so that you are back to your health as soon as possible." 

xxxxx

"Everyone, get to your positions now!", Inspector Nakamori begins to yell through his speaker. "Five more minutes till Kid arrive. This time, we must not fail." "Roger, Nakamori-keibu." All the Kid's squad said as once.

"Hahaha, don't be so tense, keibu. That's no way he can pass through my traps this time. We even have Kudo-kun here to help us" Jirokichi said proudly while patting Inspector Nakamori's shoulder. "But, it's still a shame that Conan-kun, our 'Kid Killer' has went back with his parents to America. Or else, with him and Kudo-kun work together, Kid will be caught in no time", Jirokichi continued while shaking his head.

Shinichi who overheard what Jirokichi said could only sweat-dropped. _Too bad Conan and I is actually the same person._ Shinichi is busy observing the jewel that is enclosed in a special cast submerged in a small tank of water. _I bet the water is part of the traps that the old man Suzuki talked about. Hmmm, I wonder what the traps will do._

The target for this time is a sapphire called the 'Blue Giant of the Orient'. It is said that the sapphire is the largest faceted blue sapphire in the world. Jirokichi spent quite a lot of money to get his hands on this jewel just to lure Kid out.

 _That old man still didn't change, huh even though a year has already passed. Still want to catch Kid no matter what._ That's right. It has been a year since he defeated BO and Haibara managed to find a permanent antidote to grow back to their original size. It also has been a year since Ran broke out with him.

Shinichi was sad back then but he knew it was his fault for letting Ran waits for him for so long without telling her anything. That's why although it pains him; he is willing to let Ran go. He was depressed for quite some times but now, for some reasons, his heart is not in pain anymore. _I wonder it is because of time. People did say that wounds heal over time._

"Ten seconds till Kid arrive. Stay alert", said Inspector Nakamori. Shinichi quickly steps aside and stands near the wall. He doesn't want to get trapped by whatever traps that Jirokichi has set up for Kid.

 _Five, four, three, two, one, zero._ Shinichi counted in his mind. As soon as he reached zero, the electric is cut off.

"Damn you, Kid. Quick, turn on the emergency power system!" yelled Inspector Nakamori. "Sorry, keibu. It seems like Kid has destroyed all of them." "WHAT!" The inspector shouted so loud that almost everyone has to cover their ears to protect their poor eardrums. He knew that Kid will cut off the power so he has prepared at least five power generators as a backup. He even ordered half of his squads to guard those generators.

"Nakamori keibu, as loud as always I see", greeted Kid. Those who have torches or smart phones immediately shine them around to find Kid. But, they couldn't see the phantom thief anywhere. Even Jirokichi and Shinichi couldn't see his whereabouts.

"I know you all have been waiting for my show today. Unfortunately, the only show I can present for you today is this", Kid snapped his fingers and a tiny explosion occurs at the display that holds the jewel. A cloud of pink smoke appeared suddenly and Kid is standing near the display holding the sapphire. "What a nice blue sapphire you have here, Jirokichi-san. Well, I will be taking my leave now. See you next time." Kid waved and shot a card with fire towards one of the fire sprinkler system on the ceiling. He then disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

Instead of water coming out from the sprinkle, some kind of blue coloured liquid comes out followed by a bunch of feathers falling down out of nowhere. The liquid causes the feather to stick to them and slows down the movement of the inspector and his squads. Now, all of them look like some blue feather mutant humans. XD

Jirokichi was surprised as he never thought that Kid will use explosion this time to destroy the cast that contained the jewel. He thought that Kid will just steal the jewel using his usual magic pranks. That's why he set up those traps. The traps will be activated when Kid touches the cast. The water in the tank will freeze immediately upon any direct contact is made to the cast. A sleeping drug will be immediately shot out from the small pole besides the tank as Kid's hand stuck in the ice. That's what he has planned for Kid.

Kid secretly sneaked out of the room while avoiding those liquid. Since he is now wearing black, it will be hard for people to notice him as everyone is busy trying to get rid of the feathers that obstruct them. _I need to hurry up and get away. I am feeling so dizzy right now._ "Achoo!" Kid sneezed. He has been trying his best not to sneeze during his heist just now.

Apparently, Kid's cold worsens that evening and he started to have fever. He pretends to be alright in front of Jii so that he is allowed to continue his heist. At first, he planned to steal the sapphire like usual but he ended up ditch his plan and use explosion instead since he doesn't know how much longer he can held. He was lucky that the feather tricks have already been set up a few days ago, so he didn't need to do much that day.

Kid's fever worsens to the point that he started to see fruits and vegetables walking around instead of human right before his heist starts. _Jii-chan and kaa-san going to get really mad at me later._

Unbeknown to Kid, someone was secretly following him from behind. Shinichi has noticed something is wrong with Kid since Kid's voice sounded a bit off. Kid even kept his speech short. So, he decided to follow Kid from behind. He is worried about Kid. _Is he sick?_

Since the place is on ground floor, Kid can't use his glider. After he managed to pass through the guards at the front door by using sleeping gas, he changes his clothes and heads towards the park nearby to wait for Jirokichi to fetch him.

Unfortunately, he stumbled halfway at the road side and almost fell flat onto the ground if Shinichi didn't catch him in time.

"Huh, I didn't fall. Thanks for helping me…", Kaito turned around towards his helper to see a fish with a human body holding his arms. "Gyahh, a fish monster! Stay away from me!" Kaito pushes the hand away and instinctively back off.

 _Fish monster? What is he talking about?_ "OII, watch out!" Too late. Kaito bumped his head on the light pole and fainted.

Shinichi quickly rushed towards him. _Oh gosh, I knew it. He is having a fever. Guess I have no choice. I will bring him back to my house first since my house is nearer than his._ Shinichi then called for a taxi. On his way back home, he also called Professor Agasa to help check on Kid. 

xxxxx

Once they reached Shinichi's house, Shinichi carries Kaito to the guest room and put him on the bed. Profesor Agasa and Haibara were waiting for them in the room. Haibara decided to stay in her child form to start a new life after the whole BO incident is over.

"It seems like he just having a cold and a high fever. Well, give him this medicine and he should be alright soon", said the professor after he checked on Kid. "We will be taking our leave now, Shinichi. Don't worry. The medicine can be eaten with an empty stomach", the professor added.

After both of them left, Shinichi fed Kaito his medicine and sat by Kaito's side. He has called Jii and explained what has happened and told him to pick Kaito up in the morning since it's already very late at night. Shinichi has known Kid's real identity and his aim about half a year ago. They stumbled upon each other quite a lot of times in various cases other than Kid's heists too.

The reason why he is attending all the Kid's heists up till now is to help Kid defeat the organisation that is after the Pandora. Now that he thinks about it, he is having a lot of fun solving Kid's riddles and chasing him around. They occasionally hang out together during their free time too.

While staring at Kaito's face, Shinichi noticed that Kaito is sweating profusely. His clothes are all drenched in his sweat. _He can't sleep comfortably like that. I need to wipe away his sweats and change his clothes._ While Shinichi is wiping the sweats, he recalled what Haibara said just now. "You know, Kudo-kun, you sounds like Kid is dying when you called professor through the phone. You love him, don't you? It's rare to see you so worried like that", said Haibara.

It's not that Shinichi doesn't know. He just doesn't want to acknowledge his feeling. Deep inside his heart, he already knew why he doesn't feel depressed over the break up with Ran anymore. _It was not because of time that my heart heals. It was because of this guy over here._ The reason why he keeps denying his feelings is because he thinks that this is just a one-sided love. _There is no way Kaito will love me. He has Aoko by his side and I am a guy to begin with._

Shinichi is trying to remove Kaito's shirt when he wakes up. "It's that you, Shinichi?"Kaito asked with his eyes half-opened. "Ohh, Kaito. You have awake. You must have been thirsty, right? Then, I go get you a glass of water while you change into this shirt", Shinichi said immediately and tried to walk away at the same time avoiding Kaito's gaze. _Damn, it feels awkward. Out of so many times that he could have woke up, he has to wake up when I am trying to help changing his shirt._

"Don't leave me." Kaito immediately hugged Shinichi from behind. "Please don't leave my side. I love you", Kaito blurted out. Shinichi froze. _Wait. What? Did he just say he loves me?_ "Err, Kaito, what did you say again?"

Kaito thinks that this is only a dream since there is no way Shinichi will come over to his house and nurse him. (Apparently, Kaito thought that he was in his own room and he didn't recall meeting Shinichi in the heist just now). _Since this is only a dream, then, I don't need to hide my real feelings from him. I want to try and confess to him._

"Shinichi, I said I love you. I know this is just a one-sided love from me but I can't help but to fall in love with you. I know this is so pathetic of me. Who would have thought a phantom thief like me will end up falling in love with a guy." Kaito tightens his hug. He buried his face onto Shinichi's shoulder.

Shinichi quickly turns around to face Kaito. "No, you are not pathetic. And…it's not….one-sided…love. I thought….I was the only one….who felt…that way." Shinichi's voice lowers down as he speaks and his cheeks reddened.

Kaito is surprised. He never thought that both of them have the same feelings for each other. Kaito then leans forward to kiss Shinichi. Both of them share a long passionate kiss. They only stop after they are almost out of breath.

 _This dream is so nice. It has been quite a while since I have such a nice dream._ "This dream feels so real and you are so warm, Shinichi. I don't mind having fever every day if I can have such a realistic dream", murmured Kaito.

Shinichi overheard Kaito's murmur and looks at Kaito straight at his eyes. "You idiot, this is not…". Shinichi couldn't finish his sentence as he sensed someone else is in the room.

"Oopps, sorry. Didn't mean to disturb you guys. I just come here to pick up my phone. It seems like I accidentally left it here," Haibara said.

"Oii, you should knock the door first before you enter, Haibara." Shinichi said while trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I did. You didn't hear the knocks since you are too engrossed in your little make out session. So, I decided to just take my phone and leave. Never thought that you will notice me presence. Anyway, I am going to leave now. You guys can continue whatever you plan to do. Sorry again for disturbing you guys and bye." Haibara smirked before closing the door.

 _That girl, she didn't feel sorry at all._ Shinichi's vein popped up on his head. Before he could do anything, the door opens again.

"By the way, Kaito, don't be too rough on Kudo. His body is still weak due to the antidote's side effect." Haibara said while closing the door again before she got hit by a pillow thrown by Shinichi.

"Haibara, I'm going to get my little revenge on you next time! And who said that I will be the bottom one!" Shinichi shouted. He then felt Kaito slumped over him. _No wonder he was so quiet. He has fallen back to sleep,huh._ Shinichi quickly changes Kaito's shirt and gently lays Kaito on the bed. He then quickly picks up the pillow on the floor and put it under Kaito's head.

Shinichi ends up staying the whole night taking care of Kaito and only goes to sleep when Jii comes to pick Kaito up in the morning. 

xxxxx

Kaito wakes up in his room around the afternoon. _So, it was a dream after all, huh._ Kaito sighed.

"Oh, you have awake, botchama. Your fever has gone too. We really owe Kudo-san and the professor a favour this time", said Jii while placing his hand on Kaito's forehead.

"Ehh, what did you mean, Jii-chan?" Kaito is confused.

"Botchama, you didn't remember? According to Kudo-san, you collapsed right after your heist last night. I was so worried when I couldn't find you at our meeting place until Kudo-san phoned me and told me that you are in his house. He was the one who nurse you last night. I only came to fetch you from his house this morning. Ohh, I almost forgot. He said to give you this when you are wake up." Jii passes a small box to Kaito.

 _I wonder what is in that box._ Kaito opened the box without thinking and a punch landed on his face. "Ouch! That's hurt. That damn detective. What was that for?", Kaito yelled.

 _Ehh,what's this?_ Kaito noticed a piece of small paper stuck on the punch. He removed the paper from the punch and read it.

Written on that piece of paper was Shinichi's handwriting. 'Baro, it's not a dream!'

 _Wait, does that mean that what happened last night wasn't a dream? Come to think of it, isn't this Shinichi's shirt that I am wearing now?_

"Botchama, are you alright?" Jii was worried. For a second, Jii actually thought that his young master has lost his mind due to receiving a punch directly on his face just when he just recovered from his fever. It's normal for him to think like that since Kaito was scrunching up his face in one moment and then he started to blush and now, he is smiling like a little boy who just received a large amount of sweets that he is craving for.

"I'm ok, Jii-chan. In fact, I am feeling so happy right now. I managed to steal the most precious gem in this world. For once, I plan to keep the gem for myself and not returning it back to its owner." Kaito grinned while holding the paper close to his heart.

 **A/N: Well, that's the end for this oneshot. Sorry, Ran. I only ship you and Shinichi in the manga and anime. I ship Kaito and Shinichi in the fanfic world. About the jewel, I just randomly picked any from the Wikipedia and it just happened to be the largest faceted blue sapphire in the world. Hope you enjoy this story and feel free to review this story. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: Merry Christmas special

**DISCAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR MAGIC KAITO.**

A/n: Apparently, Christmas mode has take control over my head although my country didn't celebrate the occasion. So, here's a short bonus chapter as Christmas gift for KaiShin shippers.

Advance Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, everyone.

"Kaito, what're you doing placing a pine tree in the middle of my living room?"

"It's for Christmas. Don't tell me you forget about Christmas?"

"…"

Kaito stopped rummaging through the boxes which contained Christmas decorations and turned around to look at his lover. "Oh my God, you forgot about Christmas? How could you? Did you even celebrate Christmas before?" He looked absolutely horrified at the thought of someone skipping the joyous day.

"Stop making a fuss. I did celebrate it last time, okay?"

 _Last time?_ "May I ask when is that last time, my dear meitantei?"

"Three- ah, no. Four years-" Shinichi's words were cut off when he got hit by a Christmas stocking straight at his face.

"Hey, what's that for?"

"No one skip Christmas. I tell you. No one."

"Ya, right. Very funny." Shinichi snorted at the obvious fake fact before he continued. "Well, it's not my fault that I missed four years of Christmas. I was accidentally stuck with a murder case last year, defeating BO the year previously, got kidnapped the year before that and accidentally got involved in criminal chasing.

"All that happened during Christmas?" Kaito's jaw dropped.

"Yes?" Shinichi smiled sheepishly while avoiding Kaito's gaze.

"You…you really are an epitome of bad luck." Kaito pointed his index finger accusingly at Shinichi before he pretended to do a dogeza. "Oh dark lord Shinichi-sama, please spares me from your curse of bad luck this year."

Shinichi rolled his eyes and said. "Stop acting like a kid, Kaito. We're almost 21 years old for goodness sake."

"Hehe, I'm a kid though. The infamous magician under the moonlight, Kaito Kid~" Kaito stood up and walked towards the pine tree to cover it with a piece of white cloth.

"And this magician will cast the greatest Christmas magic on you and everyone else for this year Christmas. Tada~" The pine tree was fully decorated when he removed the white cloth from it.

"Everyone?"

"We're going to invite everyone and have the greatest Christmas party ever." Kaito grinned as he changed into a Santa outfit in a blink of eye and grabbed Shinichi's hand. "Come on. Let's start preparing now. We have lots to do and there's only two days left to prepare."

"Since when I agree to have a party in my own house?"

"Since now."

Shinichi sighed. "Why did I ever fall for you again?"

"Because I'm gorgeous and smexy and you know it." Kaito grinned and placed a kiss on Shinichi's face.

"You're shameless."

Although the invitation for the party was given out late, everyone managed to turn up at the Christmas night in Shinichi's house. Yukiko, Yusaku, Chikage, Kogoro, Eri, Ran, Sera, Sonoko, Makoto, Haibara, professor, Aoko, Hakuba, Akako, Heiji, Kazuha, Jodie sensei, the police officers, even Akai came for the party. (also other characters which I'm too lazy to type)

The party was entertained by Kaito himself with occasional interruption from Akako's spells and Hakuba's snide teasing remarks on Kaito's magic which resulted in his hair getting dyed with rainbow colors.

The party was further entertained by the arrival of Inspector Nakamori and his Kid task force. Shinichi glared at Kaito when he heard the inspector's explanation. Apparently, Kaito Kid has sent him a notice that he would be here in Shinichi's house tonight to steal Kudo's family jewel (which is just something Kaito made up actually).

"Are you trying to destroy my house?" Shinichi whispered grumpily at Kaito who stood beside him.

"No. I just thought we need more entertainment." He whispered back and flashed him a Kaito Kid grin before snapping his finger and the light turned off.

When the light was back, Kaito Kid appeared at the top of the chandelier and started shooting paintballs at Kid task force and everyone else.

With that, a paintball fight started and at some point, turned into a food war and pillow fight. The adults merely enjoyed the shows and chatted with each other while occasionally joined the task force and the youngsters in those little wars.

It was two past midnight when all the guests finally took their leave.

"Now that everyone has gone back, I want my reward, Shinichi~" Kaito said after he sent his friends off and closed the main door.

"What rewards?"

"Reward for making this the best party ever."

"I gave you your Christmas present a few hours ago."

"Don't you think I deserved more?" Kaito took a step closer towards Shinichi and licked his lips suggestively.

Shinichi instinctively backed off.

"I don't think so. You made a mess in the whole living room."

"But, you also enjoy the party, aren't you? Plus, you know, I don't mind making another kind of _mess_ ~" Kaito smirked as he took another step forward.

"Stand where you are, Kaito. My parents are here tonight."

"Your room is soundproof."

"I have to go for a meeting tomorrow."

"That's the quirk of having a master of disguise as your boyfriend, don't you think? I can go for you tomorrow if you can't." A smug smile appeared on Kaito's face as he loomed over Shinichi whose back was against the wall.

"No- mphhh…."


	3. Chapter 3: Lucky Draw

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR MAGIC KAITO.**

A/n: I think this has slowly evolves into a series of oneshots.

* * *

Shinichi stared incredulously at the whole members of Tokyo Metropolitan Police Division One in the office. "May I ask why are you guys are hiding behind the riot shields?"

Takagi coughed. "Hmmm, are you Shinichi or Kaito?"

"Aren't you guys the one that called me here for help in the murder case?"

"Yes, but you can be Kaito in disguise for all we know," said Sato.

Shinichi face-palmed. "What did Kaito do to make you guys so afraid of him to the extent of hiding behind those shields?"

The whole members of Division One groaned. The memories of previous Friday that was full with colours, sparkles and various random stuffs flashed through their minds.

"We aren't afraid of him. We….just need more time to be more comfortable with him." Shiratori looked at everywhere except at the teenage standing by the door.

"Kaito is just too enthusiastic for us to handle." Chiba laughed nervously as he approached Shinichi cautiously with a box filled with strips of papers. "Anyway, all you have to do to prove yourself is draw a piece of paper from this box."

Shinichi's eyebrows twitched as he talked. "This is that bastard Hattori's ideas, isn't it? I thought police didn't trust stuffs like luck that can't be proven using scientific method."

"We didn't, but as police officers, we prioritize evidence. And from what we have seen, well, I think you know what…" Inspector Megure trailed off.

"Maa, you can't really blame Hattori. He's just trying to help," added Chiba.

"Fine. But I don't believe this will work. There are actually more reliable methods to differentiate us." Shinichi said as he randomly picked out a piece of paper of the box and gave it to Chiba.

Chiba took a look at the words written in the said piece of paper and let out a sigh of relief. "He is Shinichi, everyone. Look." He held out the piece of paper with a word 'corpse' and a dead man doodle on it.

"See, it really works. There's only one strip out of 1000 strips that have the word 'corpse' on it." Sato walked away from the shields towards Shinichi and gave him a pat on his shoulder. "I really don't know what to say about that lucks of yours."

"It could also mean that I'm lucky in a way to get that one in a thousand strips paper." The young detective retorted.

"There's also a strip among the one thousand strips that have the word 'luck' on it. The rest are just empty strips." Takagi replied.

Shinichi has the sudden urge to bang his head against the nearby wall. Irk marks begin to appear as he watched all the officers started putting those shields away and resumed their works. "That's it. I'm going to send Kaito after Hattori by tomorrow."

* * *

A/n: Kaito just loves to disguise as Shinichi and have fun with people.


End file.
